Lady of the Fairies
by Keruseyu
Summary: Kel almost dies in the bandit fight, and fairies take her in for her recovery. They turn her into a fairy- and she can't remember anything. To the human world, she is dead, and she doesn't even know it. COMPLETE!
1. Transformation

Lady of the Fairies  
  
By Keruseyu  
  
Keru-chan says: Go me! I'm rewriting this story. My original copy sucks. I'm getting better at writing, though! REVIEW!!!!! I don't care if you flame me, just REVIEW!!!! I live on reviews! It means that people read my story, and that's all I care about. Bye now!  
  
===  
  
Keladry stirred, opening her eyes tiredly. Everything was so.... Hazy. The air was thick, and her eyes threatened to close.   
  
She managed to turn her aching head, gazing at the scarlet blood staining the dirt. Her blood.   
  
She cast her eyes around the horrible warscene, her heart thudding slower and slower. Most of her friends were unconscious, weary from their long battle with the hill bandits, whos bodies were spread all over in death.  
  
As far as she could see, none of her friends were badly injured, though Prosper of Tameron was pierced through the shoulder with an arrow and Neal had a long scratch running up his arm.   
  
She smiled. She had taken the arrow for Neal, jumping in front of him at the last minute. Nobody had noticed when she fell, bleeding, to the ground.   
  
She had already taken spears through her leg and her hand, and one more arrow caught her shoulder as she descended through the air and slammed into hard-packed dirt.   
  
Thanks to her, Neal was alive, as were all her friends. She shuddered to think what could have happened if she hadn't taken command of her fellow pages. She gazed at her sleeping comrades. Sleep seemed so tempting...   
  
She closed her eyes, pain fading away as she descended into the depths of darkness.  
  
===  
  
King Jonathan sat up straight. "What did you say, Lord Wyldon?"  
  
Lord Wyldon of Cavall kept his face emotionless as her repeated his story.   
  
"A party of pages were out foraging and scouting, sire. They stumbled upon a camp of hill bandits, resulting in a small battle. Page Keladry of Mindelan was the only reason they are alive, sir. Mindelan commanded them and fought fiercely. Page Nealan of Queenscove tells us that she took an arrow meant for him, along with two spears and another arrow.  
  
"Her body, however, was not found."  
  
===  
  
A young girl, laid up in a bed, slowly opened her eyes. What had happened? She was lying on a bed of blue silk, in a room that she could not remember ever seeing.   
  
She was wearing a white linen night gown. Other clothes were laying across a chair, dyed red with blood.  
  
  
  
She felt confused. Blood? Who's was it? It couldn't be hers. She couldn't remember getting hurt at all, let alone bleeding.   
  
The girl was jolted from her thoughts when a lady bustled in, bearing a tray filled with steaming food.   
  
She beamed at her, eyes warm and kind. "It's fabulous to see you up, m'dear." She set the tray on a wooden table while she fixed her patient a cup of tea. "You've been asleep for more than three weeks. Took a long while recovering, y'did." The girl gasped. "Three weeks? How could I?"  
  
The woman smiled. "Well, m'dear, we found you at the edge of our portal, y'know. Y'had two arrow'n'spear apiece in your body, y'know. Didn't know who ye were, let alone where you came from. We treated your wounds, spruced you up a tad, y'might say. Do you remember who y'are, m'dear?"  
  
Her mind was blissfully blank, offering no tidbit of the girl's previous life. "No, ma'am, I don't think so." She spoke sadly, eyes filled with sorrow.   
  
The lady was stunned.  
  
"Why, m'dear, don't cry! I knew not it would upset you, that I didn't. Just to let you know, we've decided to call you Kari." At this, the girl began to sob harder. She felt so miserable. The lady wrung her apron worriedly. "Look, m'dear, I've got food for ye, and it'll do ye good to eat solid foods after three weeks of broth and water."  
  
===  
  
Soon Kira was sitting with the lady, gulping down food as she talked with the woman, whos name was Alice. Her tears were a fading memory, and now she was chatting with Alice. The woman was very friendly, and they got along well.   
  
"So, where am I? I honestly have no clue!" Alice shook her head. "You are in the Realm of Fairy, m'dear. Only fairies are allowed to survive here, but you're an exception. Since you have absolutely no memories, you bear no threat because you know nothing of you're old country. I'm a fairy myself, that I am."  
  
Kira stared. "You mean you're a fairy? That's so... mystical..." Their conversation was abruptly cut off as another woman stuck her head in the door, her pink hair flapping wildly. Spectacles slipped down her nose as she nodded to Alice.  
  
"Alice, you're to bring our guest to the counsel chamber in an hour. Dress her, if you will." She vanished from the doorway, almost dropping her spectacles.  
  
===  
  
An hour later found Kira being wheeled into the counsel room, which was filled with fairies. Kira had been too weak to walk, having been laid up so long. She was lifted into a padded chair in the room, gazing about the room nervously.   
  
She looked down, amazed.   
  
Alice had managed to find her a suitable outfit, fitted and beautiful. Kira wore full cream breeches, covered with an tunic of green brocade embroidered with cream thread. The tunic swept to her ankles, but it was split up to her hips. Her feet were clad in soft green slippers, and her plain mouse-brown hair was adorned with a carved pearl circlet. Her full-sleeved blouse was identical in color, and the whole effect was quite pretty.   
  
Kira was brought back to earth by a sharp rap. The head fairy, a female in her mid-thirties, had brought her wooden mallet down on the podium.  
  
"We are here today to discuss one matter." The other fairies listened with rapt attention as she went on. "As you know, we have accepted a mortal into our realm, saving her life. She was in perilous conditions and was close to death, but we managed to save her using fairy medicines."   
  
There was a murmer of agreement, and the fairy women paused before continued. "We could not return her to her world; she has no memories of anything whatsoever, and she is utterly defenseless. We of the council have come to a hard, hard decision. There are two options: leave her to die,"   
  
(At this there was a loud roar of protest.)  
  
"Or we turn her into a fairy."   
  
Silence reigned in the room, broken only by Kira's harsh gasp.  
  
Her, a fairy!  
  
A male fairy stood up. "I think we should do it!" He yelled. "She has nowhere to go; we could take her in!" Others joined him, until the entire court was yelling approval.  
  
Kira felt warmed by their kindness, and she smiled openly.  
  
The fairy in charge whammed her hammer for order, a smile on her face.  
  
"I see we have the approval of the fairies."  
  
She turned to Kira, eyebrows raised.   
  
"Do you want to? You'll change a lot, you know." Kira looked down at her large, muscular body. "I think change is good," She said boldy, eyes shining.  
  
The fairy smiled. "Pleased to hear it."  
  
She tapped Kira once on the head with her hammer, letting her magic run through the girl.  
  
Kira's body went rigid as huge, feathery wings burst through her clothing, leaving a gaping hole. Her hair grew longer, her body thinner, her face prettier. The transformation continued, resulting in a faint as Kira was overwhelmed by magic.  
  
===  
  
Keru-chan says: Dang! I need to get better writing skills. By the way, I accept flames, but I don't like them. If you flame me, I'll flame you right back, believe me, I will. If you post a question in your review, I'll post the answer right here. I really hope I don't get flamed! I mean, it makes you feel really bad that somebody hates your story! Ta-ta! By the way, this chapter is way to short. 


	2. Going back

Lady of the Fairies  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
Keru-chan says: Oh GOD! I'm on the computer again! THANK GOD! YIPEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My computer's been down ever since the first chapter. I couldn't type!!!! WAHHHHHHH!!!! But I'm back now. By the way, somebody asked me if Kel/Kira gets her memory back. THAT IS NOT TO BE DISCUSSED IN THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE. Nobody knows, not even me!!!! Thiis fic is touch-and-go, K? In my previous copy, she knows who she is. But that version is GONE!!!! This is the new version, so prepare yourself for the unexpected. By the way, the plants in this story are not real!!! I made them up!!! So are the Fairy Gods.   
  
This message is dedicated to: The FLAMER  
  
I don't use spellcheck. This is Notepad, and I don't know where the spell check is on Notepad, let alone if we have one! I'm not really good at typing. I still fail to get an A in keyboarding, and in the first chapter, her friends arer ASLEEP!!!!!! How would you feel if you just battled hill bandits? And if you don't like my story, why don't you write your own and read it? At least it would give you something to do besides be mean. Not everybody's perfect you know.   
  
A message for all readers: Like I said, this fic is touch-and-go. I have no idea what happens. No clue. I'm making this story up! One more reviewing rule: No give-away questions like, "Is she going to fall in love?" or "Will she get her memory back?". K?   
  
I'm going to see if I can type a new chapter before Friday, and then I'll post it. I'm trying to update once a week!!! R+R!!! I've already got over 20 reviews on the first chapter!!! YIPPEEEEEEE!! And only one flame!!!!!   
  
===  
  
Kira gasped as magic flooded her body, overwhelming her in a matter of minutes. The last thing she remembered was floating on a cushion of something soft and feathery.  
  
===  
  
"Gods!"  
  
Kira heard the frustrated voice through a daze, drifting between sleep and the real world.  
  
"Indeed, it is most unusual for a human to be chosen." Announced a voice much calmer than the one before. "She is, however, one of them."  
  
A special emphasis was put on the word "them," as if it held special qualaties.  
  
"Poor dear!" That was Alice; her voice was tense and worried.  
  
That alone made Kira wake. She didn't want her new friend Alice to be troubled by her.  
  
There was a stunned silence as Kira's eyes fluttered open. It was as if they were scared, or something, Kira thought irratibly.  
  
"Good morning to you too!" She huffed, eyes blazing.  
  
Alice was the first to recover. "Are ye feeling all right, my Lady?" She stammered nervously. The Alice she had heard a moment ago was gone; this Alice treated her like a bomb that might go off, like people do when they think you're going to hurt them.   
  
Kira frowned. "My Lady? I thought... OH GODS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kira had made the mistake of looking into the mirror placed exactly opposite her bed, which was large enough for her to see every part of her.   
  
Kira's eyes, once a dreamy hazel, were now bright, bright green, the color of fresh grass. Her hair, once short and brown, was now down to about knee-length and matched her eyes perfectly. Tons of shoulder length locks framed her face, which complexion was creamy and perfect. Even the shape of her face had changed, as had her nose, her eyes, and even her brows. Kira was different. Really different.   
  
The green-haired girl noticed something else. Spread across the pillows of her bed were large, beautiful, soft wings.   
  
"I have wings!" She gasped, heart almost stopping in shock.  
  
"Yes, my Lady!" Quipped the only male fairy among the four. "You're the only one, you know." His voice dripped sarcasm; Kira's eyes narrowed. If there was one thing she truly despised, it was sarcasm.  
  
"Only one what?" She asked with contempt.   
  
"Lady of the- mmfh!!!" Alice had shoved her hand over his mouth.   
  
After an hour of asking what he had meant, Kira decided she needed a walk. Leaving the older fairies in the room, she grabbed a gown and made her way to the changing screen placed in the corner of the room. She changed into the green gown, which was, to her displeasure, covered in ruffles and frills.   
  
Despite her fru-fru appearance, she stormed out of the room.  
  
Here it was even worse; people bowed or curtsied when she passed, touching their hearts and murmuring "My Lady..."   
  
This made Kira even angrier. She made for the library, (I'll explain about how she knows where it is later!) only to find it empty. Kira sat down with a happy sigh, thankful for silence. But the silence gave her something else; time to think clearly. Why would anyone call a human-turned-fairy "Lady?"  
  
Or give her respect for the title?   
  
Kira searched the titles of the shelved books, looking for one that might help her. After a minute she grabbed five and slammed the down on the floor. Sitting beside them, she flicked through the first, 'Fairy Secrets.' It contained, of all things, one thousand different ways to cook a goose, all in the secret fairy methods.   
  
After looking through 'Fairy Nobility', 'Facts of the Fairies', and 'Fairy Transformations', she picked up the last, 'Fairy Legends.' It was the oldest and dustiest of the bunch, which was why she had saved it for last.  
  
She turned to the table of contents, eyes running over the first five. She almost skipped the sixth, and was about to move on when she realized what it had said: 'Lady of the Fairies, page 568.' Kira turned hurriedly to the page and began to read.  
  
'Though it is extremely rare, once every century or so, a fairy will be born with wings. This fairy is higher than all others, as she contains powers far greater than any. This transformation will always occur when a mortal girl, taken from the human realm, is confronted with the choice of becoming a fairy. If she agrees, and the fairy council accepts her answer, the girl is tranformed into a fairy. Even now and then a pure fairy will be born with wings, but her power will only ammount to half of a mixed fairy. This fairy will be, until her death, ultimate ruler of the fairies.'  
  
===  
  
Keru-chan says: I SAW SEABISCUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my GOD! It's awesome! I went with my horse-crazy older sis, Lunar Kitty. She loved it! I loved it! If you haven't seen it, you REALLY need to!!! By the way all the spelling errors that I could find in chapter one have been corrected. Just wanted to put this message in!!!!!!! (I have the computer for another hour and a half! I might finish this chapter! Yay!)  
  
===   
  
10 years later...  
  
===  
  
Kira rushed up into her room, locking the door with both magic and a regualar lock. Flopping on her silken bed she sighed. "GODS!! How the hell am I supposed to get rid of those damn people!?"  
  
A voice came through the door, severe and annoyed. "Kira! You are a young woman!!!!! Words like that are completely off limits! Honestly, you'd think you were raised in the slums of Mikia!!!" (Mikia is one of the worst cities in the fairy realms. Really bad place; trust me, I'm the author!)  
  
Kira raised the magic level in her barriers to keep out sound; she hated palace councilors.  
  
After that fateful day, when she found out what she was, Kira had been shipped off to Yali, the home of Fairy Palace. (Corny name, I know!)  
  
There she was to be brought up 'a proper lady' and not a 'country bumpkin', as they constantly called the inhabitants of my place of birth. (Fairy birth, that is.)   
  
Kira hated it. She despised being forced to wear corsets, skirts, fancy slippers, hats, petticoats, and bringing a parasol whenever there was chance she might step into sunlight. She would often stare out her window, wishing for freedom. Sometimes she escaped into the Enchanted Forest just outside the south wall, wearing breeches, boots, and a plain shirt. There she would stay until someone remembered where she always was on such occasions.   
  
This was one of those times. Unknown to palace staff and her mentors, Kira had learned two essential skills; conjuring and summoning. With these came other things: stealth, con arts, the use of weapons. Kira could easily pass off as a commoner if she hadn't her cursed wings; they marked her apart from others. She couldn't walk a street, stay at an inn, or even go to the palace gate without crowds of fairies swarming her, touching her for good luck.   
  
And worst of all, she couldn't fly. The day after she mastered flying, she tried to fly away. She was free for three days. And they had clipped her wings afterward; she couldn't fly more than four feet above the ground without falling.   
  
'Damn…' Was what she constantly thought through lessons; 'Damn this palace to hell' was usually at the salons, where people fussed over her hair and makeup before she went to dinner.   
  
Kira was sick of it. Here she was, stuck between her teachers and a hard place.  
  
Kira made a desperate decision. If she was from the mortal realm, she saw no reason not to return to it. And she was positive that her fairy mentors would never think to look there, for at least a year or so. Shoving already-stored food, gear, and boys' clothes into her waterproof canvas bag, Kira changed and put her hair up in a ribbon.   
  
Looking around for anything else she might need, she found two items: her bow and quiver, along with a silver mirror studded with emeralds that Alice had given to her before she left.  
  
Topping her plain garments with a hooded cloak, she slowly climbed down her tower wall.   
  
===  
  
Keru-chan says: Yo! I've put my rating up to PG-13 for mild swearwords! I don't cuss, but I find that in my stories, 'darn' isn't strong enough! By the way, if any of you are Inu-Yasha fans, check out my sis's story, 'Beast.' It's really good! I am personally a steadfast anime girl. My choices of the hottest anime guys are: Hieh from Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu-Yasha from Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru (Inu-Yasha's brother), Bankotsu (Inu-Yasha's enemy), Lantis from Magic Knight Rayearth, Eagle from Magic Knight Rayearth, Yueh from Card Captor Sakura, and Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. The only real guy I like is Orlando Bloom!!! He's in the Lord of the Rings films and Pirates of the Caribbean.   
  
He's sooooooo FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Gets stars in her eyes* Well, it's !2:12 so I better finish my fanfiction!!!! Bu-bye, and enjoy the chapter!   
  
It's a bit longer than last time!!!  
  
Maygan-chan says: Good God, Keltz! How do you write so much?!  
  
  
  
Keru-chan says: Shut up, Meg. (She's been my best friend since I was six. Keltz is my real-life nickname. I don't know why I call her 'Meg.' her real name is May+gan. Wierd, huh? OWWWWWW! She just hit me! -____-!!!!) 


	3. Queenscove's back!

Lady of the Fairies  
  
Chapter 3  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
===  
  
Keru-chan says: Y'know, I honestly am happy! REVIEWS ROCK! I love reviews! By the way, about that library thingy in chapter 1, I've decided since Kira/Kel is "Lady of the Fairies", she shoud have an uncanny sense in direction. I mean, the I-know-where-I'm-going-though-I've-never-been-there sense. Well, time for reviewer questions!!!  
  
This message is dedicated to: TPfreak  
  
Well, how am I supposed to know? I'm, like, only the author. This stuff comes to me! I said this in chapter 2!!! Please read the author's notes from now on!!!  
  
This message is dedicated to: Krizsta  
  
You mean that stupid wench that 'The FLAMER' thought up? How could you say that!?!?!?!?! The FLAMER is a bitch. Forgive me, but she is. Kel is a sensitive fairy, and though she may be beautiful, she is not like Mary Sue in any way. I hate Mary Sue. She's a jumped up slut with no virtue and no sense. Why she was created, I have no clue. And I admire your reason about how fans writing fanfictions can do whatever they want. By the way, I only interrupt when I think that some people might not understand.   
  
This message is dedicated to: Darkangel1331  
  
Well, I had a previous copy, as I said in my first-ever author's note. (Gotta read those, people!!!) I wrote it under my username Heaven Eyes. It sucked, and I took it off. I'm rewriting it. And, for your information, green is one my fav colors.   
  
===  
  
Kira screamed, her body almost torn apart by magic. She could feel her wings being separated from her body, flying away from her like giant white doves. She could have sworn that a voice murmered, "You won't be needing these for now."   
  
Now all Kira could see was darkness. She was sinking into a pool of it, dark and cool. Kira smiled at the feel of magic and slipped into a deep sleep, eyes closing peacefully.  
  
===  
  
Nealan of Queenscove stared hard at his patient. She hadn't woke up yet, and he was slightly worried. She glowed resolutely, magic filling every inch of her vody. Neal was still amazed that one girl held so much power; enough, at least, to burn him if he didn't stay at least 3 feet away at all times.   
  
If she had this much strength, her power would be at least 5 times more powerful than Numair Salmalin, the most powerful mage in Tortall. Despite her power, she looked extremely normal, considering her long, green hair. She was almost naturally pretty, wearing simple clothes almost too plain against her blinding beauty.   
  
Neal blushed, thinking about how awkward the situation was. He was out in the middle of nowhere, alone, with a girl who had fallen from the sky.  
  
===  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Neal was aiming straight at a rabbit, planning to shoot, when something hit the ground hard. It was a few feet away from him, glowing with greenish magic. When Neal had approached, he had realized it was a girl. A girl with, long, long green hair, wearing men's clothes and a pack on her shoulder.   
  
It was then that he realized that the red color staining her back was blood. Hastening forward, he didn't hear the ominous hum of magic, a low warning. He walked staright into the most powerful magical barrier he had ever seen, sending him sprawling at least 10 yards back. It had taken him a full half-hour to regain consciousness, and even his headache drops did nothing to soothe the pounding ache in his head. He managed to get her onto a blanket with the use of a stick and his horse, Magewhisper. After that, he decided that there was nothing more he could do, and leaned back to rest for a moment.   
  
*End of flashback*   
  
Neal had fallen asleep after that, but had awoken shortly after to check his patient. His eyes flickered, sometimes open, often closed. Within 10 minutes he was fast asleep.  
  
===  
  
Keru-chan says: This is the shortest chappie I've ever written! @.@! I wrote it quickly, you see, cuz' right now its 4 am. Night, everybody! I'll write more next week! 


	4. Sleeping Beauty awakes

Lady of the Fairies  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
Chapter 3  
  
===  
  
Keru-chan says: Yo yo yo! I'm gonna write am much as I can! So quit gripin' about chappie 3! Well, today was the first day of my second week of school! It wasn't too bad, my friend's mom was our math/science sub. My language arts teach is the best! She's so patient! This year we're going to study Africa. Yay! Social Studies rocks, though I prefer HISTORY. History, I think, is entirely different from Social Studies. History is what happened in the country before. Social Studies is just about the country nowadays. I really do prefer history. My fav topics are World War 2, the Civil War, and the Mississipi river. I once watched a 4-hour documentary on it. It was really interesting. It covered the Civil war, too! ^.^! My birthday is August 13th! Woohoo! My Grandama got me an Inuyasha PS2 game and the Zoo Tycoon Double Marine Mania and Dino Digs Expansion pack! Of course, I won't get em' till my actual birthday, which, when I'm writing this, is tommorrow!!!! Of course, by the time I finish this chappie, it'll probably be three days past, but if I type REALLY fast, I might be able to get through!!!!  
  
===  
  
Kira slowly opened her eyes, finding herself placed upon a flannel blanket. A brown-haired man slept sitting up, looking extremely tired. Kira's eyes fell opon his face. A brief flash of recognition showed in her mind.  
  
===  
  
A younger version of him was walking with her down a stone corridor. He was saying something. "Yessir," She replied. "Don't call me sir." "Yessir." He halted. "Was that meant to be funny?" He inquired dryly. "Nossir."  
  
===  
  
Staring at him, she could only think of one word. Nealan.  
  
===  
  
Neal stirred. Someone was staring at him... But he was alone, wasn't he? No... There was a girl... He sat up, finding the girl awake. She had started when he opened his eyes.   
  
The air was tense. Her eyes were sure as she whispered, "Nealan..."   
  
It was his turn to stare. "How the hell do you know my name?"  
  
===  
  
Nealan spooned down rabbit stew from a bowl, eyeing the girl across from him.   
  
"So you're name's Kira?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, rather timidly. "And yours is Nealan." "Neal." he corrected. "Call me Neal." She smiled. "Okay... Neal."   
  
From the time she had woken up, they had returned to her landing place, collected her bag, and shot and skinned two small rabbits. Neal had also let her bandage her back, and both had changed clothes.  
  
Over their meal they had talked to the point where Neal and Kira knew each other a bit more.   
  
"Kira, how did you know my name?" Kira huffed, annoyed. "I told you, silly. I don't know." Neal rolled his eyes, wondering whether she was lying. But, no. His instincts told him she wasn't, but he was still suspicious.   
  
"Huh? What?" Kira glared at the obviously spacing man. "I said, where do you come from?" Neal shrugged. "I live in the palace of King Jonathan of Tortall. But I was born in Fief Queenscove. And you?" "Um.... um..." Flustered and nervous, she said the first thing that came to mind. "Mikia!"   
  
Neal frowned. Mikia? Where was that? But before he could ask, Kira answered. "It's really far off. Somewhere around the Roof of the World." Kira named the farthest place from Tortall she could think of, hoping that she had remembered the name correctly from her studies. Neal stared, astonished. "You're from there? That's so far away." He grinned. "I bet its cold up there." Kira faked a shiver, pretending she knew what he was talking about. "Gods, it's not cold, it's FREEZING!!" She guessed. Her human studies were limited; she knew nothing but the names of countries.   
  
Neal only smiled, not letting her know if she had guessed correctly. Finishing off his stew, he stood to wash his bowl in the stream, Kira following.   
  
===  
  
Two days later, Kira was riding the pack horse, Neal Magewhisper. She sat quietly behind them, rubbing the animal gently. Every now-and-then, the absorbed Neal would ask her a question. "How old are you?" Kira thought a moment. "22, I think." "You think?" Kira nodded. "When I was ten, my parents died because raiders attacked. I fended for myself for a few years. It's practically always snowing in the Roof, and I couldn't really tell how much time I spent. I was rescued, though, by some nice people. Then I got sent away to bossy people." Kira lied. It was only a half-lie; the last two sentances were true as could be.  
  
===  
  
La   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la  
  
la  
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la  
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la  
  
la  
  
la  
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la  
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la   
  
la!  
  
I'm sorry! I always forget to write during the week, cuz' I have HOMEWORK!!!!!!! I hate school. I'd love to write more, but, *sobs* I have to think about school! Blame it on them. But you have to admit, it was a long chappie. Over 5 pages, thanks to the 'la' s. 


	5. The Dreaded Thingbobber, for lack of a b...

Sorry, folks! It's the dreaded author's note chappie!!! I know ya'll be upset bout this, but I was way too busy this week. As a fellow reader, I know how frustrating Author's notes can be! But I, alas, am an author. Here are my weekly answers to reader questions!!! I'm going to start posting your reviews!!!!!!! Sorry, but it's one in the morning, I'm having a sleepover, and tommorrow, I have to wake up early!!!!!! Screw it. Here we go...  
  
From: Sunstorm2  
  
poor you. school doesnt start for me until next monday, on the 25th. and, about your thing comparing social studies and history, you got it all wrong.rnrnthere is a difference, but not what you said. histiory is just history. social studies is history and geography together in one class.rnrnanyway...much too short! honestly, you can spend time typing "lala's", but not typimg actual sentences?rnrnnevertheless the flying gray space minokeys and i are glad for the update.  
  
This message is dedicated to: Sunstorm2  
  
Well. I'm sorry you disagree with my logic on History and Social Studies. The main difference to me is that History is interesting, and Social Studies is not. Some people think I'm crazy- after all, my favorite topic is the Holocaust. 0.o! The Holocaust is really interesting. Did I spell that right?   
  
PS: What's with the flying gray space monkeys?  
  
From: Laurel Elven (Nice name!!!)  
  
I know you don't plan the story but could you for once do it?Could you make Kira be able to grow her wings back? Thanks!  
  
This message is dedicated to: Laurel Elven  
  
Kira will grow her wings back. I've got that decided. My story is very, very helter-skelter. I like your name. Very nice! And by the way, I'm trying to be nicer in my replies... My beta-reader/sis, Lunar Kitty, says I'm too hard on you people. 0.o!  
  
From: Remisica   
  
hey! the la s are cheating! grr...  
  
This message is dedicated to: Remisica  
  
Sorry. I know all the 'la' s were cheating. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm a very, very, very busy/lazy person. When I get home from school, I fall asleep right after doing my homework. Weekends are the only times I get to type anything but schoolwork. Lunar Kitty, my sis, updates about once every two months. She just writes really long chappies- just keeps adding on. and nobody's told me happy birthday!!! *fakes sobs* I'm so unappreciated!!!! o_______________o...................................................................\  
  
From: DarkAngel33  
  
CHEATER, CHEATER, PUMPKIN EATER!  
  
This message is dedicated to: DarkAngel33  
  
Okay, readers, I CHEATED!!!!!!!!!! Now drop it, PLEASE!!!! Or I'll never write another chappie of this story as long as I live.   
  
From: an anonymous geek  
  
that was another great chapter. please continue! and soon  
  
This message is dedicated to: an anonymous geek  
  
Thank you!   
  
From: insane horse lover-skava  
  
Great! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Well, that's all I've got today. Me'n my pet fairy cow, Mr. Snookums, are gonna catch some Zs!!!!! I'm seriously zonked.... 


	6. The dreaded thingbobber: Part 2

Lady of the Fairies  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
Keru-chans says: Well, at least someone wished me happy birthday! My grandma is watching me'n Lunar Kitty today because my mom's down at the beach to pick up my dad! He was in Korea! But he's coming home a 7!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I've hit 60 reviews! *Hallelujah chorus* I'm sorry for another dreaded thingbobber chappie, but I honestly can't think of anything! Maybe I'll get over it and post a story chappie before Sunday! Today's Friday. And I have a four-day weekend. Maybe I'll even get it up by Monday! Honestly, I should be more like my sister. She spends two months writing the chapter, then posts it. Her chapters are always at least 7 pages long. Sheesh! We took my cats, Booger and Cody, to the vet today. Well, my gandpa and Lunar Kitty did. My grandma got sick and they didn't wake me up. Well, toodle-oo! I need to check up on something! 


	7. Yet another dreaded thingbobber

Lady of the Fairies  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
I'm sooooooo sorry! But I think I'm going to take a writing vacation, folks!! I need some new ideas, and I'll post before the end of September, I promise. Please don't flame me for this! I really promise to have a really long chapter. I just can't cope with the one-week deal. It's too hard on me! I really hope you'll forgive me! By the way, if you e-mail me at Keruseyu@gglam.zzn.com, I might send you some fanart I made of this fic, k? I hope you peeps don't mind manga-style; it's the only kind I can manage! 


	8. Spoiler and a very angry Keruseyu

Lady of the fairies  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
===  
  
DAMMIT PEOPLE!!!!!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DELETE REVIEWS!!!! GIVE ME A BREAK!!! I NEVER DELETE REVIEWS!!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY DAMN STORY, DON'T READ IT!!!! GET A LIFE! LEAVE ME ALONE! THIS IS MY FIC- MINE! I CAN SCREW AROUND WITH THE CHARACTERS IF I WANT TO! THIS IS A FANFICTION- ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN! GOD, I COULD TURN NEAL INTO A STORMWING IF I WANTED! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE FUCK OFF? I HATE YOU! AND BY THE WAY, I DO HAVE A BETA READER! LUNAR KITTY! SHE NEVER READS THIS FIC BECAUSE SHE HATES ANY TAMORA PIERCE SERIES, OTHER THAN SONG OF THE LIONESS AND THE IMMORTALS! I NEVER LIKED THE ORIGINAL KEL IN THE FIRST PLACE! THAT'S WHY I'M WRITING THIS FIC! I've never, ever had a popular story! I just write things my own way. This is the first time EVER I've gotten past 40 reviews! I love writing, but I run out of ideas. And for you BLOODY DAMN INFO, my story is not ending happy-ever-after.   
  
That message was for The FLAMER and Krizta 


	9. What happened to Queenscove

Lady of the fairies  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
Keru-chan says: My readers are so supportive! I got about 10 telling me that I shouldn't care what other people think. Purple Eyes1 wrote that I should keep writing for those who really like my story. Arigatou, minna! Just for that, this chappie is going to tell us what happened to Neal! ^.^!  
  
===  
  
Kira tried to calm herself as she rode through the bustling streets of Corus, following the ever-quiet Neal.  
  
For some reason, when she saw the man, words like sarcastic, dramatic, and disrespectful were brought up in her mind. But the man who rode in front of her, staring blankly at the buildings, did not fit her memory's vague description. Somehow she knew him, but the personality was totally different. The Neal in fornt of her put up a good front, covering the hurt, sad look in his eyes. He was silent most of the time, and was a kind person.   
  
Already she thought of him as an old friend, someone who understood her as only another can. But she had no doubt that if she told him the slightest of her secrets, he would think her mad.   
  
Yet she longed to sit with someone- anyone- and pour out her over-full heart. It would lighten the load of sorrow and misery on her guilty soul.   
  
A long, low ripple of thunder tore the girl from her troubled thoughts, letting all of Corus know that a storm was nearly upon them.  
  
Something flapping towards her caught her eye, and she leaned out of the saddle to catch the oiled, water-proof cloak her companion had thrown her.   
  
"Kira," Neal called back at her, turning towards her briefly. "It's most likely we're not going to make it to the palace in time to beat the storm. Put that on or you'll get soaked." With the end of his warning, he turned and trotted his horse towards the palace walls, which were barely visible in the dimness of coming fog.   
  
Kira sighed, gazed about the now-deserted streets, and hoped feverently that rain fell lightly in Corus.  
  
===  
  
Neal sighed. 'It was on a day like this that she died,' a sad voice murmured in his mind. 'Rainy, with fog and lightning.' Neal shook his head against the sheets of water coming down on him and wished she were still alive. It had killed him to loose Kel, his best friend. He had chosen to go on with his knight- hood training, reminding himself that she would have wanted him to.  
  
So Neal had struggled through his training without her, fighting with Joren, helping Merric and Owen so they wouldn't get too depressed. No one ever noticed that he himself was sore of heart, or that he had hollows under his eyes from too little sleep. He had passed the final examinations, and had been chosen as a squire for the Lady Knight, Alanna the Lioness of Trebond and Olau, adopted daughter of Myled of Olau.   
  
Alanna had been a good master, and had forced him out of his outer shell. He became more social, and had finally got over the death of Kel. Then, on the great Progress, he had met her. A quiet lady of the Yamani court, more open then other Yamanis, though she still hid her stronger feelings.   
  
Her ebony hair, her small form, the way she had an accent when she spoke Common, all of these enthralled him- even her name, Yukimi no Daiomoru. And then, four years later, when he had turned twenty-three, they became engaged.   
  
For the first time since Kel's death, he was happy. He was in love. And he could laugh again. But then Yuki, the light of his life, took sick. His own father, who was a Duke and the best healer in Tortall, could not help her. The sickness was slow- she became weaker every day. She couldn't laugh without coughing, couldn't smile without putting a split in her cracked, dry lips. She grew thin, and couldn't eat well. Neal sat with her day and night, tending her, holding her hand. His own healing powers could do nothing; his betrothed was dying, wasting away bit by bit.   
  
The sickness had taunted him, letting her seem better one day and near death the next. For a few weeks she began to eat more, walk, but it was like the eye of the hurricane. Neal had found hope in his near-shattered heart. She was better for three whole months, and during that time they planned their marriage. They had the wedding.   
  
Yuki died the day after.   
  
Neal had withdrawn, refusing to see anyone after the burial. Pain overwhelmed him, leaving him broken and without hope. Each night of his life he relived her last few moments, him weeping in the room, alone with her, telling her that he loved her. She had smiled, eyes glazing over as she returned the words in a whisper. "Love you, Neal..." and then she had fallen limp in his arms, his tears falling on her ghost-pale, lifeless face.   
  
Neal had wasted away after that, just like Jump, Kel's dog, had. He had lost the will to live- all that kept him alive was the fact that Yuki would have wanted him to go on without her.   
  
He decided to try and put aside his grief and become more social for his friends- he couldn't let them down. He had switched his black clothes for gray, tried not to notice Princess Shinkokami, who was once Yuki's mistress. Just looking at Prince Roald's bride hurt him deeply. And though he still carried around Yuki's favorite fan- silver blades of grass on a black field with a moon in the backround - he wasn't as likely to have a mental break down.  
  
But he still retired to the roof of the palace sometimes, just to get away from the lives going on in the huge building. And when he was alone, he still wept, longing for his deceased wife.   
  
And now, as the fallen hood of his cloak fell back, he couldn't tell if it was rain or tears dotting his cheeks.   
  
===  
  
What do you think? I like writing about sad things. It's wierd, I know. Well, anyway, please review and tell me what you think! 


	10. When a horse loves its master

Lady of the Fairies  
  
Chapter 11  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
===  
  
Keru-chan says: Sorry about the first 4 chappies, folks! The whole lost-in-the-woods thing just wasn't in my zone. I'm glad ya'll liked my last chappie!  
  
Kira rushed into the palaces' main stables, dripping rain water on the swept dirt walkway.  
  
Stalls filled with restless mounts lined on wall, and the air rang with neighs and the rustling of hooves.   
  
Neal was slower in coming- his Magewhisper had thrown a shoe, and was led instead of ridden so as not to stress his hooves.   
  
Kira herself had already put away the calm packhorse by the time Neal got in. He glanced at her sodden form, shrugged, and began unsaddling his own animal.   
  
The wingless fairy was gazing at the stalls, each adorned with a name plate stating the horse and it's owner.  
  
Her grass-green eyes flowed evenly over the burnished copper slabs, reading each engraved name.  
  
'Cavall's Heart, Lord Wyldon of Cavall.' To Kira, the name rung a bell, but she couldn't place where she'd heard it before.  
  
She continued. 'Cloud, Veralidaine Sarrasri.' The pony inside was alsleep, stormy gray coat rising and falling with each breath.  
  
'Peachblossom, Keladry of Mindelan.'  
  
Kira's heart skipped several beats. Something deep inside her stirred, and she was lost in memory.   
  
===  
  
Kira, her hands full of dried cherries, fed tiny sparrows that flew from the courtyard, through her window, and into her room. The world of the courtyard was snowy white, covered with at least a foot of snowflakes. More flakes driftled slowly through the air, touching her nose as they blew through her window.   
  
Footsteps sounded behind her as the room's door creaked open. She spun, not knowing what to expect. "W-who is it?"  
  
She could see him, but his face features were totally blank.  
  
He stepped forward and clapped her on the shoulder-  
  
===  
  
And she fell back onto hard-packed dirt in stupor.   
  
Neal offered her a hand, helping her up deftly.   
  
Her eyes instantly riveted on the plaque that had spurred the memory; her fingers brushed its smooth surface, glinting in the light. "Keladry..." Kira whispered. Chills went up and down her back at the name.   
  
Neal glanced up from feeding Magewhisper, eyes filling with pain and sorrow. He came to stand beside her.   
  
"The horse in this stall used to belong to my best friend before she died." His hands shook, but his voice was soothingly monotone and steady.   
  
"The wildmage in the palace, Veralidaine Sarrasri, bought him so he wouldn't be killed. She told them to put Kel's name on there." His fingers trailed the name, and he whispered the last sentance. "He's dying anyway."   
  
Kira stared at him. The horse inside the stall was lost in the gloomy silence surrounding it. Without hesitation, Kira slipped over the door and landed with a thump on the new straw within.   
  
A low, weak wicker sounded from the darker corner, and she knelt by the almost still form. The horse struggled to his feet, eyes glazed.  
  
Kira gasped. Despite the full food bucket in the corner of his stall, the gelding before her was rail-thin, ribs poking out of a hollow stomach. A once-glossy, dull, white flecked strawberry-roan coat was now dull and rough. Mane, forelock, and tail were almost impossibly snared up.   
  
Kira knelt by the dying beast, stroking him softly. She looked into his deep eyes, sorting through the images of memories she found there, using one of the more useful spells the fairies had taught her. Suddenly she was falling into one of the memories, eyes close in concentration.  
  
===  
  
A marvelous avalanche of a gelding pranced in his stall, obviously enjoying the thorough grooming.  
  
A gleaming strawberry-roan coat adorned the scarred, helthy gelding, who was fat as horses go. His aburn mane and tail flicked absently in the slight breeze as he leaned against the brush. The girl murmured something, turning to get another brush. Kira tried to keep ahold of her face's appearance but is was swept away as the memory ended, leaning her alone again on the table floor.  
  
===  
  
Whaddaya think? Please review! 


	11. Visions

Lady of the Fairies  
  
Chapter 11  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
===  
  
Keru-chan says: Wow! SO many good reviews! Yay! My new thing is less author's notes, more real writing! But I can't help talking to my reviewers! You're such sweet people... Well, you want to know why the chappie before lasy was really good? Here's my secret: I LOVE ANXIETY, SORROW, AND SAD EMOTION CRAP! I'm so sentimental sometimes. Books, movies, songs- all of these, if they are really sad, can make me cry. It's pretty mean, cause' I hardly ever cry with emotional sadness in real life. I only had one peson relatively close to me die so far, and then I cried- but barely. Here are some ultra-sad books: Where the Red Fern Grows, Bridge to Terabithia, Summer of my German Soldier, My Friend Flicka, A Tree Grows in Brooklyn, The Long Road Home... There are lots more, but I can't remember them all. I try to check out 'A Walk to Remember' from my school's library, but it's always already checked out. I'll put it on hold next time. Oh- guess what! I've read EVERY SINGLE TAMORA PIERCE SERIES I CAN THINK OF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yayayay!  
  
===  
  
Kira felt rather than saw the horse tense. The horse nuzzled her weakly, eyes shining with new light. Kira got up and brought the gelding the food bucket from the corner, still marveling at the new strength this horse had obtained- strength to live.  
  
He ate, slowly, eying her as if she might dissapear. 'He looks at me... like I'm a ghost.' Kira thought, her eyes filling with tears. 'He's yours... He's yours...' A familiar voice chanted from the back of her mind. Memories came unbidden- her riding a pony, her training with a white-haired woman in her mid-thirties. Her opening a door, her taking off her boots in a small room with a mantle full of waving cats. Her falling to the ground, bleeding.   
  
This last memory lasted longer than the rest. It replayed over and over- one last arrow hitting her, her thudding into hard-packed dirt. And then, towards the end, black filling her vision as someone picked her up... slowly, as if she might fall apart.   
  
Finally, Neal's voice broke through her reverie. "Kira!? Are you okay?" A last image caught her vision before she snapped back to the present:   
  
A different Neal- younger, whos bright green eyes sparkled with life and happiness. Brown hair that bounced energetically, swept back from a widow's peak, always in a disarray.   
  
A Neal who had something to live for.   
  
===  
  
Kira's eyes opened slowly, and she sat up rather too quickly.   
  
A older man in his fifties looked up from feeling her pulse.  
  
Neal was in a chair on the other side of the room, staring at nothing.   
  
He looked at her, then away, as if he could not bear the sight of her even the slightest bit weak.   
  
"You used too much power- and we couldn't get to you for about an hour. Daine had to go calm Peachblossom. He wouldn't let anyone within 3 yards of you."   
  
Kira shook her head. "He was... happy that I came back," she hesitated. "At least, that's what he said."   
  
He glanced up, eyes sharp. "Then you have wild magic?"  
  
"Well lots of my- uh- people had this ability."  
  
"Had?" He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, most of us were killed in a raid... So I don't really think the are any, other than me, in this world.:  
  
'Damn straight!' She thought. Like she was going to tell total strangers what she was! Well, Neal was like a friend already, but she still couldn't completely trust him.  
  
A bout of weakness sent her back to to the pillow. Neal, turning even whiter, left the room.  
  
"Hey, doctor, what's wrong with him?" The mage tending her looked up. "He did not tell- oh, he never says anything anyway. He just can't stand sickrooms- or blood, for that matter."  
  
"Why is that?" The man shook his head.  
  
"He lost his best friend around 10 years ago."  
  
"Yeah, he told me. Keladry."  
  
The man nodded sorrowfully. "A wonderful person. She was intent on becoming a knight. She made it to her second year, and then..."  
  
"Then?" A tear fell down his cheek. "She was killed in a bandit fight. It took Neal a total of 4 years to get over it. He wouldn't smile, didn't seem himself. After the first 2 years of that, he began to put on an act- just to keep his friends and family from fretting. He never really put it behind him- you see, she died saving him, so he always felt it was his own fault. But then he met Yukimi."   
  
"Yukimi?" The name was familiar in a distant way.  
  
"They were bethrothed. But she got sick. The was absoultely nothing any of our healers could do. She just... wasted away. But then, one day, she got better. Her and Neal got married- and the day after, she had a lapse of the sickness. She died, and Neal went with her."  
  
But Kira was not listening. She was lost in another vision. "I hoped you'd all realized how stupid this is." A female voice remarled coolly. "My day is complete."  
  
Another voice answered her, this one male.   
  
The vision cleared. She was standing on a stair, watching three boys push around a smaller, plumper one. They turned and spread out, coming towards her slowly.  
  
The other boy struggled to his feet.   
  
"I'm sure you have classwork," She told him smoothly. "Get to it. These boys and I have a debait to continue."  
  
One of the boys came at her right, swinging his fist at her head. She slid away, grabbed his arm, put her right foot forward, and threw him over her hip into the other boy.  
  
The blond boy came at her head-on. She blocked his puch, but it was a feint and his other fist hit her eye.  
  
She slammed a foot into his knee; he hissed and grabbed her hair. The boy who she had thrown her first attacker into tackled her from behind. She let him throw her into the boy tugging her hair.  
  
They all went down, the blond letting go of her hair in an attempt to get out from under her and the other boy. She elbowed him in the gut and shoved her fingers into the other boy's closed eyes.  
  
The third boy, forgotten, hauled her up by the front of her gown. The chubby boy threw himself on his back, pounding him wildly. He went down, the other boy still clinging to him. The blond boy's arm encircled her neck, cutting off her air. The only other unoccupied boy pummeled her viciously. She had almost started to black out when helping hands dragged her and the boys apart. The plump boy looked up at her, gray eyes shining. "Did you learn to fight like that here?" he inquired.  
  
And she fell back into oblivion.  
  
===  
  
Whaddaya think? REVIEW!!!!!! I'm sorry, but for the last moth I've been (DUNDUNDUH) grounded. Sorry! Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chappie! 


	12. Kaze no Uta

Lady of the Fairies  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
===  
  
Keru-chan says: Yo! Today's chappie is a songfic, featuring Kaze no uta, or 'Melody of the Wind.' It's from Fushigi Yuugi. It's a Nuriko song. I think Nuriko is gay at the beginning of the series, then he just turns into a crossdresser cause' he falls in love with Miaka. The Emperor dude is in love with Miaka too, and so is Tamahome!!! But Yui, her enemy, loves Tamahome too. And she hates Miaka. And I'm not sure if the bandit dude is in love with her too... @_@!!! Keru-chan is sooooooo confused!!!!! Eeeekkk!  
  
===  
  
Stop. I was dreaming: A beautiful, eternal dream...  
  
Kira smiled in her sleep. Someone called her. A woman with long, white hair and a musical voice becknoned. "Come, Keladry, sweetie, come along. You'll catch cold in this weather." A child, sitting on the edge of a stone-lined reflecting pool, the centerpiece of a courtyard, looked up. Kira looked on as the little girl got up and hurried forward towards the woman, smiling broadly. Her mouse brown hair, sodden from the rain, lay flat on her head. She was well-built, sturdy for her age. She looked to be 6 or so, but appeared stronger than most noble children.  
  
"Mama, please take me to see the swords today." She whispered as her mother ushered her through the thin wood doorframe leading inside. "Maybe some other time, dearest. Why don't you go play with Cricket?"  
  
Stop.... putting sadness into a deep, quiet sleep.  
  
The little girl and her mother vanished behind the paper-screen door.  
  
If you were touched by kindness, you must have been happy, but....  
  
Kira suddenly felt an overwhelming emotional heave. Weeping, she stumbled across the muddy courtyard, eyes stinging with tears. 'You must restore this.' A corner of her mind said. "I don't understand!" She screamed. "What does this world want from me?!" Suddenly it hit her. Brown hair- mouse brown hair. Hazel eyes.  
  
Time moves on. My heart pounds. In the wind, I can hear someone's voice, calling...  
  
She vanished into a long-forgotten memory, going back. She understood perfectly.  
  
Rushing passionately through this body, this heart... Life is now awakening.  
  
The bandits had attacked. She had died- or almost died. And she, Kira, and Keladry, had combined. They had formed her body now- her magic, her forsaken wings, her unusual hair color, her fairy-inherited beauty.  
  
Stop.... People are weak, aren't they? They fight.... And hate each other.  
  
She remembered the day of the trial. When the fairy court decided to change her. She remembered now. She had had brown hair. Mouse brown hair. It was all clear now. Everything. The white-haired woman- her mother, Illane. The healer who had tended her- Duke Baird. Daine- the Wildmage.  
  
Stop.... But love, of all things, can surpass everything.  
  
Faces came flashing back- Owen, Cleon, Prince Roald, Kalasin, the Lioness, her father, Faleron, Merric, Esmond.  
  
My fate pulls me onward.... certainly towards you.  
  
And Jump... what had become of him? Had he completely wasted away? She knew she was lucky to still have Peachblossom, but what of the others?  
  
That smiling face, those tears, everything about you.... I'll turn them into just one source of courage.  
  
Yukimi.... 'No....' She thought. 'No....'  
  
And I never even be afraid of getting hurt. I'll protect you. I'll show you that I will.  
  
Ah... for the first time, I understand.... ah.... the meaning of my birth.  
  
You shine on my body, this heart, as he one and only proof of my life.  
  
That smiling face, those tearsm everything about you.... I'll protect you. I'll show you that I will.  
  
But she couldn't. They were all gone, gone with her past self. And now, in this cold, rainy courtyard, she was alone.  
  
Alone. 


	13. Realization

Lady of the Fairies  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
Chapter 13  
  
===  
  
Alone...  
  
The thought was painful... yet bliss.  
  
If she were alone, she wouldn't put anyone in pain.   
  
But if they remembered her... She would still worry them.  
  
In a blinding torrent of love, pain, and sorrow, Kira forced herself to awaken.   
  
===  
  
Kira's eyes searched the room. There was no one to witness as she left the room through the window, which she closed firmly, running through rain that was still pounding the sodden earth of Tortall.  
  
Dashing through the maze of gardens, she found herself in a deserted copse. Thick trees, filled in between with undergrowth, framed the small, stone-paved sphere of ground.   
  
In the middle was a ring of unpaved grass. A marble statue stood there.  
  
Kira came closer, gazing at the stone. "Here lies Yukimi no..." She stopped, choking back a sob of recognition. Flowers grew around the spot. Kira gazed at the statue, which was of Yukimi. She traced its face with her fingertips.  
  
Regret, laced with pain, slammed her emotional barrier. She drew back, kneeling on the pavement, sobs shaking her body. This was nothing compared to her short weep in the courtyard of her memories.  
  
And now, in this copse, it hit her.   
  
All the years, holding back the ache that had plagued her, asking the painful questions she had avoided.   
  
Who had she been in the human world? Who was she now?  
  
And the most important of all.  
  
Why?  
  
Why did she agree to become a fairy? Why hadn't she remembered her human life?   
  
Why had she caused pain... pain to others?  
  
Within Kira, a voice spoke. She was stupid to have taken up being a fairy. She should have questioned Alice. Why did they not give her back to the human world?  
  
They had known. She recalled the sorrow in Alice's eyes when she began to cry on her first day in Fairy world.  
  
Not just sorrow.  
  
Recalling the memory, she slammed a fist into the ground, shattering the pavement.   
  
Pity, guilt, anger at herself. All these had been there in Alice's expression. Any being the fool she was, she hadn't noticed. Hadn't realized.   
  
Kira punched another hole in the pavement. She ignored the pain lacing up her arm from her bloody and probably broken fingers.   
  
Power flared from her body. Kira let it take control, let herself be raised by her uncontrolled magic, strengthened from emotion.  
  
The had dared to use her. They would pay. Pay for using her, taking her from her loved ones.   
  
They had hurt them. And she would not let that be allowed.   
  
A giant warp formed in the sky. Her wings shot out of her back, renewed by her anger.   
  
She flew through the warp, green eyes yellow with emotion.   
  
  
  
She carried the power to bestow upon her enemies death... And death was coming.   
  
===  
  
Neal, sitting beside his window, gazed in amazement as a green-haired figure flew through the gigantic warp of power. Kira.  
  
Grabbing his old sword off the wall, his feet carried him to the source of the light. He jumped into the fading range of her power, grabbing on with his own magic.  
  
===  
  
yaaay! New chappie!!! 


	14. Goodbye

Lady of the Fairies  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
chapter 14  
  
===  
  
I just read all my reviews- for the whole story. And Shapeless Mage, Kel does not come to the rescue. Just wanted ta' let you know that. And get used to the sadness, people. It's my element!!  
  
===  
  
Neal fell with a thud on shatte red pavement. His hands, bloody and torn after bracing himself on the jagged rock, did not even ache when he gripped his sword.   
  
A winged figure ahead of his was marching towards a tall castle. The ground around her was lifting itself up, disintegrating in her power.   
  
People were screaming, running to get out of her way. Those whose bodies touched the light of her magic instantly burst into painful flames. He watched with horror as their terrible screams rang out, burning to death in agony.   
  
And the figure in front of him just walked on. Not caring. Gaze placed on the castle.   
  
"Kira!" He called out. The fairy maiden turned. Tears ran down her cheeks from her glowing yellowish-red eyes. Her facial expression was a mix of sadness and anger- a terrifying duo.   
  
"Neal..." Her voice came out as a whisper, but the whisper rolled out, magnifying intself to a painful tone. Neal shoved his hands over his ears, trying to block the noise out.  
  
"I'm sorry. I did not mean to cause you pain... I'm sorry about this, Neal. Really, I am. You thought I was dead- and that alone caused you pain. I'm sorry. So sorry... Tell mama and papa I said goodbye... And that I love them. Tell Peachblossom, too. And Jump... Is he still around?"  
  
Neal shook his head. He couldn't understand... How did she know about Jump? He had died long before she came, and Peachblossom... How did he know her?  
  
"I hope he can rest... Tell them all I said goodbye. Our friends, too."  
  
Turning back to the castle, she spoke words that made the air shiver. The earth shook; power filtered through her body, making her glow a blinding green.   
  
  
  
"Goodbye.... Neal. Please..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pl-" she stopped. A arrow shot through her.   
  
She dropped. A man was walking towards her. She gasped for air, clutching the bloody hole in her chest. The man, smiling grimly, kicked at her immobile form.   
  
Neal got up, running towards his fallen friend.   
  
The man turned, hands glowing with magical fire. Neal readied both his magic and his sword. The man's hands stopped glowing, and he slumped to the ground. Red liquid poured out his mouth from some internal energy.   
  
Neal stared at Kira. She had her hand through the man's body. Taking her blackish-red hand from his body, she fell to the ground.   
  
"Palace Counselor Darliam. Always hated him." She smiled weakly at Neal. "I wanted to tell you..."   
  
He kneeled beside her from. "What?" He asked softly.   
  
"To live your life. I know you've been scarred by the pain of losing loved ones. And I know my death will put you in even more pain. But please... Try to live a normal life."  
  
Neal gasped as she was lifted off the ground. Faint green fire formed around her hands.  
  
Five seconds later, they were back in the courtyard.  
  
She fell back to the ground.  
  
Neal stared as her hair shortened. Her eyes turned hazel, and her hair changed to plain mouse brown. Her face smoothed back to its human form, and her petite fairy form turned back to its original form.  
  
"Goodbye... Neal."  
  
===  
  
Awww!!!! That's soooooooooo sad!!!!!!! MY STORY IS COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Epilogue

Epilouge  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
===  
  
Okay... White Phoenix Erialis, you obviously don't get it at all. Kel opened a portal to the fairy world, went through, and Neal got there just before the portal closed. He went to the fairy realm with Kel. Then Kel brought herself and Neal back. Really got to follow up on these things.  
  
===  
  
"And here we put to rest at last, Keladry of Midelan. May the Black God ease her passing."  
  
Neal gazed quietly at the tombstone as the funeral attendants left the courtyard.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder; his father.   
  
"Will you be all right?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He smiled, gazing at the azure blue sky. "In fact, I think my life's going to go uphill from here. I did finish my knight training... I just never excepted the title.  
  
"So I'm going to start up my training again- get back in shape. I'm pretty sure I could dig up something to take care of."   
  
His father smiled. "I'm positive. Now, let's go."  
  
===  
  
Yay!!!!! Happy ending!!! 


End file.
